PDS Biotechnology Corporation has developed a simple and cost effective novel prototype nanoparticle immunotherapy to treat cancers caused by infection with the human papillomavirus (HPV). VersamuneTM HPV. The formulation is based on the company's platform technology (VersamuneTM) consisting of nanoparticles composed of the positively charged lipid DOTAP. The nanoparticles facilitate uptake of the HPV protein or peptide antigen incorporated into the nanoparticles by the major antigen presenting cells of the immune system, the dendritic cells. The nanoparticles also act as a potent adjuvant (immune stimulator) without the significant inflammatory responses induced by current adjuvants. The dual function of the nanoparticles has resulted in a very simple, safe and cost effective therapeutic vaccine formulation consisting only of the nanoparticles and the disease-associated HPV protein or peptide antigens. The novel nanoparticle HPV-immunotherapeutic has demonstrated potent curative efficacy both in animals and in human models of cervical cancer.